Anomaly
by SocialDisease609
Summary: With the help of spiritual forces, Korra & Asami are able to conceive their first child, but during the pregnancy, Asami is captured by new members of the Red Lotus. This causes the remaining Team Avatar to assemble again to save Asami, and the world's first spiritually conceived child, who obviously isn't just any ordinary child… {Rated M for the overall story. you know, sex lol}
1. Prologue

**Title:** Anomaly

**Rating:** M (in total)

**Summary:** With the help of spiritual forces, Korra and Asami are able to conceive their first child, but during the pregnancy, Asami is captured by new members of the Red Lotus. This causes the remaining members of Team Avatar to assemble again to save Asami, and the world's first spiritually conceived child, who obviously isn't just any ordinary child…

**Author's Note:** This story is set three years after our glorious canon Korrasami ending, and just so you know, a lot of characters will be present, including some original ones.

**Prologue**

"I really don't know what to tell you," said Tenzin, his soft voice echoing as he sat opposite of Korra and Asami, with Jinora sitting next to him. They had met up with the two lovers in Air Temple Island in a private meditation chamber. The Air bending masters had heard the couple's requests but weren't too sure if they had the knowledge required to solve the problem.

"I know it's a long shot," Asami chuckled weakly, but Jinora cold see the sorrow behind the engineer's eyes, "but we were hoping that maybe we could beat science? I mean, if it truly isn't possible, Korra and I will just adopt, but we just wanted to try all we could first."

"The only way for you and Korra to procreate, given you sexual genders," Jinora explained soothingly, "would be a spiritual conception. This type of procreation is rare, and is only found in mythological texts…"

"Mythology does not always equate to history and truth," clarified Tenzin, watching his daughter think.

"There are a couple of stories pre-dating the Avatar cycle that mention spirits impregnating their human lovers," Jinora continued, "However, these conceptions happened with a spiritual body with a physical body…"

"Are you hinting something?" Korra mumbled, narrowing her eyes.

"Have you possibly tried having intercourse with Asami while in the Avatar state?"

Tenzin's face grew red at his daughter's words. No matter how professional Jinora's vocabulary was, no father likes to acknowledge that their daughter is old enough to talk about sex.

"I've tried," Korra frowned. "I hate it though. I feel like I'm not having Asami and that Raava is. It's… I get a little jealous."

Asami reached for the Avatar's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Maybe that's why," said Tenzin, "You need to let Raava take control. If those stories Jinora is mentioning specify a spirit body with a human body, maybe that's what you need to do to impregnate Asami."

"But then it won't be my child! It will be Raava's!" Korra shouted, her words resonating in the entire room. The Avatar gritted her teeth and looked away from the Masters. "I'm sorry…" she said finally, but still refused to look them in the face.

"May I try something?" Jinora asked, still composed. Korra looked up at the young woman and nodded silently. Getting up from her meditative stance, the young Master beckoned Asami to stand as well. "Korra, as the Avatar, you have many powers, and most of them remain undocumented and undiscovered…" Korra rolled her eyes as she remembered a similar speech from Zaheer. "During Harmonic Convergence, you were at one of your highest spiritual forms, and anyone else with bending abilities was enlightened with stronger power too. You even unlocked the lost spiritual energy that released the Air Bending powers for the world … one could say that all those people who were gifted with air bending had the power dormant and suppressed within themselves since birth, but when you unlocked that spiritual energy, their powers were awoken."

"Yes, but… if you're trying to relate unlocking bending to Asami, you should really know better. Asami was unaffected by Harmonic Convergence…" Korra said bitterly. Her lover shot her an angry look, scolding her for her behavior.

"She may not have unlocked a bending skill, but she may still have been affected by the strong spiritual energy released." Jinora placed a hand over Asami's head and closed her eyes.

"Uhhh…" Korra mumbled, looking at Tenzin.

"I believe she's checking her chakras," the older Master informed, "The average human only has certain energetic limits to their chakras, perhaps Jinora is trying to find out if Asami's spiritual limit has changed…"

The younger Master continued to move down Asami's body, from the top of her head, to her forehead, down to her throat, and kept moving her hand after a few seconds of contact, and eventually made her way down to Asami's root chakra.

"Hey!" Korra snapped possessively, watching her lover blush but try to stay still as Jinora removed her hand from Asami's groin.

Opening her eyes, Jinora looked at the group with a neutral face, but as they all waited for her to give an answer, she couldn't help but smile. "Asami's spiritual and cosmic energy is greater than an average mortal, in fact, her normal biological hormonal energy seems incredibly heightened to."

"So are you saying that I just became extra fertile due to Harmonic Convergence?" Asami asked bewilderedly.

"What a power," Korra grinned.

"Indeed," Jinora said. "She has enough cosmic energy running through her chakras that I believe she can become impregnated by a spiritual being. In mortal procreation, gametes are what are required to conceive offspring, but not only is she fertile, she can become impregnated by your spiritual and cosmic energy, Korra."

"Well hold on," Tenzin said, holding up his hands, "If Asami can carry children of mankind and spiritual beings, what kind of child will she be carrying if Korra can impregnate her?"

"Well, according to the stories, the children were born looking like normal people, the only thing that made them different was their connection to the spirit world. Nothing more spectacular than an average bender, it seems. The old scrolls never went into full detail, or were left unfished. But I think it's safe to say that the pregnancy will be a safe one," The young Master smiled.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't get her pregnant," Korra said. "Us finding out about Asami's fertility doesn't change anything. All it means is that she has been like this since we have been trying to have a child, but I keep failing."

"I believe your answer lies in what you have already suspected," Jinora frowned. "You have to let Raava take over. You cannot impregnate Asami in your physical form simply because you do not have compatible gametes. The only chance you have at Asami carrying your child is if you mate to her physical body with your spiritual one. Raava has to be present."

Korra hung her head down in defeat, "Okay then," she said. "Well thank you, both of you, for your counsel and help," she bowed to each Master respectively. "If you don't mind, I will be going to bed early tonight."

"Not at all," Jinora said somberly, returning the courtesy. "Please, rest Avatar. Asami," she bowed to the heiress as the two women left the chamber.

After a long silence of walking through the terraces of the temple to make it to their quarters, Asami broke the silence.

"Well?" She asked, looking at Korra's depressed face. "Korra, I understand how much you want this child to be yours, because I want the same thing. I want our baby to be made from each other, but if you just want to adopt, that's fine, we don't have to let Raava into this if you don't want to."

"No, no," the Avatar replied softly, opening the door to their chamber, "We'll just… we'll just talk about this in the morning, okay? I'm gonna go throw some water on my face or something. Can you prepare the bed?"

Asami nodded, but looked at her lover in concern. "Yes, Korra," was all she said, but before letting the Avatar go wash up, she grabbed her by the arm to pull her around. She kissed the Avatar and said as lovingly as Korra had ever heard, "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too," she said back, just as gently, and slipped from Asami's embrace to go to the washroom. She turned on the faucet and began to splash cold water on her face, hoping the chill of the water would relax her. Reaching for a towel when she felt the cold water had done its job, she dried her face and watched Asami prepare their bed in the mirror. Asami was too good for her, Korra thought. She loved the engineer so much, she knew she was ready for marriage, but had started talking about children first. How absurd of her- that wasn't the order of things in society. The Avatar had at least proposed to the heiress, and was accepted, but maybe she was moving too fast for the other woman, but Asami never said anything. Korra's head filled with negative thoughts, and began to daydream, not realizing that she was watching her lover undress from the mirror.

_Korra_… said a voice deep within her. Startled, the Avatar looked at her body to see the faint glow of Raava's outline under her clothes.

_Korra…_ came the voice again.

"What, Raava?" Korra answered in a whisper, her jealousy returning.

_I know your struggle. I feel it in you; you cannot hide your emotions from me._

"Who said I was hiding them?" Korra pouted back.

_You must let me be with her. You desire to create a child from your own flesh. I can give you that._

"You can give me your child, not mine."

_Wrong_, echoed Raava's voice in her mind, _The child will still be made of your flesh and Asami's flesh, but the soul will be made of me. It is the only way. The child will need a soul as much as it will need a body. You must consummate with her in the Avatar state. It will not be dangerous for her, I know you fear for her safety, but you must trust me. When she reaches her climax, you must allow me to surface. Only then will we be able to give her the cosmic energy she needs to create your child._

Korra looked behind herself to see Asami already waiting for her in bed, sweetly bundled up in the sheets. The heiress laughed when she caught Korra watching her.

"Don't look at me like that," Asami smiled, "I'm cold. Come keep me warm."

"The child will be mine?" Korra asked Raava in a whisper one more time.

_The child will be ours. Yours, mine, Asami's. The child will be ours. _

With that, almost in a trance, the Avatar walked into the bedroom to join her lover in bed, and kept her warm the best way she knew she could…

**The end! Of chapter one, of course. I know this is just the prologue, but there will be tons of action, drama, adventure, romance, sex, and violence to come in future chapters! Hence the M rating. I live off of reviews, please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Anomaly

Rating: M (in total)

Summary: With the help of spiritual forces, Korra and Asami are able to conceive their first child, but during the pregnancy, Asami is captured by new members of the Red Lotus. This causes the remaining members of Team Avatar to assemble again to save Asami, and the world's first spiritually conceived child, who obviously isn't just any ordinary child…

Author's Note: This story is set three years after our glorious canon Korrasami ending, and just so you know, a lot of characters will be present, including some original ones.

**Chapter One**

Asami looked down at Korra kneeling between her thighs, trying to calm her breathing as she felt her wife's tongue press against her center. The sensation shivered through her body as the warm muscle slid up and down her, pressing firmly against her sex. She tangled her fingers into Korra's hair, subtly pressing her center against her lover's face to compliment more friction. The world around Asami swirled as the pleasure took over her senses, and hearing her name gently from Korra only drugged her with euphoria even more.

_Asami… _"Asami?"

She opened her eyes and her vision was now registering a bedroom filled with a soft breeze coming from the open window. She shut her eyes in dismay as she came to the realization that she had been dreaming.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't know you were taking a nap."

Asami looked up from the bed sheepishly to see her wife standing by the door with a mischievous blush spread across her cheeks.

"I thought maybe you needed my help with something… I could have sworn I heard my name, but I guess you were just dreaming out loud," the Avatar smirked, implying something.

"Did I… did you hear?" Asami questioned nervously.

"I don't know why you're getting so anxious," Korra said, still smirking as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "We've been having sex for years and you still get flustered over things like this. Besides, the doctor did say that it's completely normal for you to experience sex dreams during pregnancy."

"But they're just so… real," Asami answered, slowly getting up from the bed. Korra remained sitting and looked up at her wife, then down to her swelling stomach. Her body had changed so much. She was still as beautiful as can be, glowing as many pregnant women do, her hair was more luscious than ever, and her breasts had increased at least a cup size.

"I can't believe it's going to happen soon," the Avatar said, all joking aside, reaching out to caress Asami's abdomen; the barrier between her and her child. "You're due in two weeks…"

Asami took hold of Korra's hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss. "I know, and I can't wait."

"You know Bolin is making bets as to what the child is going to be?" Korra chuckled.

"It doesn't surprise me," Asami smiled, "If it's a boy, are you still okay with…"

"I have no problem with naming our child after you father if we have a boy. Hiroshi Sato II," Korra said warmly.

Asami's eyes watered, but she wiped the tears away and laughed, "I really, really hope we do have a boy."

Standing up from the bed, Korra raised her hand to Asami's face and pulled her in for a comforting kiss, "Me too."

The Spirit World was running out of new scenery. Year after year, the map was being filled, and Zaheer had soon begun to venture into uncharted territory. Dark territory. Areas no doubt influenced by the darkness left behind by Vaatu. What more did he have to lose? There was not much he could do with his physical body anyway, after being sentenced to a life of solitary confinement. The only adventures he had left were those in the Spirit World. And today, his spirit stood on the edge of a cliff similar to the ones overlooking the Fog of Lost Souls. Did he dare find out just what lay at the bottom of this dark cavern?

He started to transfer his spirit further and further down the cliff, telling himself that he could always teleport back to the top as long as he didn't lose sight of it. When he made it to the bottom, he cautiously walked forward. There were no plants or miniature spirits floating by. Just nothing. Nothing but faint voices. There was an opening inside one of the walls of the cliffs that had a faint glowing light deep within.

He walked closer and closer to the opening, the voices becoming slightly louder, and to his horror, he saw the source. Deep within the cavern was a line of people, human spirits rather, walking in a single-file line, moving at a deathly pace. Their eyes were fogged, like those of the blind, but they all looked ahead of each other, as if focusing on an invisible doorway. The air bender moved down the line, not touching the hypnotized souls, and listened to catch the words they were mumbling. One, however, caught his eye.

"P'Li!" He shouted, running towards her catatonic spirit. "P'Li!"

She did not respond to him, not acknowledge his presence, but kept walking, mumbling the same undecipherable nonsense as the others. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he tried to shake the woman to attention.

"P'Li, it's me! Zaheer!"

She languidly shook him off of her and kept moving with the others.

_What is this place?!_

"Hold, spirit!" came an echoing voice in the cavern. "Your physical body has not perished; you do not belong here…"

Zaheer spun around and looked up at every angle of the dark cavern, looking for the source. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I cannot, mortal, for you have not passed from the physical world in true death. Your spirit will not be able to see me until you have died."

"Why can't she hear me?" He asked desperately, full of anger and hopelessness. "Where are they all going?"

"This is the gathering of the dark souls," responded the elusive voice, "Unfit for nirvana, yet by natural order of the universe, must return to earth. Their negligent and evil deeds will be balanced out as the powers of the universe will decide if they are fit to be reborn as humans…"

"They are going to be brought back to life?" asked Zaheer, in a small glimmer of hope.

"In other bodies. Other lives. You should know that our universe is centered on rebirth, like the Avatar, and the inevitable battles between Raava and Vaatu, the spirit can never truly be destroyed, but simply reborn in a different light."

"When will they be born?"

"When a human is born…" was all the spirit said. "Children must be made for a soul to be born. But if the universe chooses to reincarnate these souls as animals instead, they will be born there. However, there has been an unanticipated shift in the natural flow of souls… the Avatar has procreated a second spirit, stemming off of her host Raava. This spiritual conception has put a rift in the human reincarnation cycle."

"How did she do that?" asked Zaheer, bewildered as his mind raced with his last memory of the Avatar.

"She had chosen a female lover, and accepted the conditions of a spiritual conception set to her from Raava. They made a child together, but it cannot be filed with a reincarnated soul, it must be filled with a new one… which Raava was willing to provide," answered the mysterious voice.

"Does that mean Korra is no longer the Avatar once the child is born? Or that the child becomes a second Avatar?"

"The universe has not revealed its path," replied the ambient spirit, "when the child is born… that determines what happens to the natural order."

"Can it be stopped?" questioned Zaheer, his mind working fast to comprehend all the information.

"As any other spirit's birth can be stopped," informed the spirit. "Kill the child before birth, and the soul order will resume as it has been balanced for years."

Zaheer pondered this information as he watched P'Li's spirit continue to drag herself with the line.

"Human," rose the invisible spirit, "Why do you ask?"

Zaheer looked up, as if he could look the spirit in the eye, and said "… Can a deal be made?"

**Author's note: Dun, dun, dun! What could Zaheer's plan be? Obviously not everything was revealed with him and the spirit. Stay tuned to find out! Also, thank you, everyone, for all the reviews for the prologue! Once again, I live off of reviews. I would really appreciate some **


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Anomaly

Rating: M (in total)

Summary: With the help of spiritual forces, Korra and Asami are able to conceive their first child, but during the pregnancy, Asami is captured by new members of the Red Lotus. This causes the remaining members of Team Avatar to assemble again to save Asami, and the world's first spiritually conceived child, who obviously isn't just any ordinary child…

Author's Note: This story is set three years after our glorious canon Korrasami ending, and just so you know, a lot of characters will be present, including some original ones. **ALSO, IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY WRITER TO HAVE ASAMI GET PREGNANT BY KORRA WHILE IN THE AVATAR STATE, AND HAVE THE RED LOTUS TAKE AN INTEREST IN THE CHILD. I'm taking the time to say this because a) I am not trying to steal anyone's "idea" or story-line AND b) The Red Lotus is really the only antagonist faction we have witnessed in the show who could care about the Avatar's offspring. I suspected that I wasn't the only one to write a "sex-while-in-the-Avatar-State" fic already, as I had already mentioned in my other fic "Soulmating". I liked writing about that concept, so I decided to incorporate it into a chapter-ed fic, which is this story before you. I'm sorry if anyone is offended that yet another writer "came up with the same idea", and there really isn't any other explanation aside from great minds thinking alike. I have read some of these other fics tonight after being notified, and they are great! And yes, we're all kinda starting out the same way, but I really think that my story, and everyone else's, is going to go in a different direction than the others. One of my main themes in this story is based on spirituality, hence Raava giving a part of her spirit being the reason why Korra and Asami were able to procreate, and Zaheer exploring the reincarnation cycle in the spirit world. Once again, I just happened to fall into the coincidence category because of similarities to other stories. But like I said, I am planning on taking an original route, as I have always intended with this story, and I encourage other writers to keep up with their works too. And while this notice was probably unnecessary, I just wanted to do this to let you know :)**

**Chapter 2**

Zaheer had returned to back to the physical world fruitless. The Gatekeeper Spirit of the dark souls' reincarnation line was incorruptible, and refused to let go of P'Li's soul under every circumstance. It had tried to inform the air bender that reincarnation was the best option for the combustion bender and that, "_If you care for this soul so much, you should understand that her having a fresh start at a new life is the greatest thing to happen to her. Being a dark soul, she has to wait longer than light souls to be reincarnated. The universe will judge her from the energy she generated in her previous life. When her energy is balanced, the universe will decide how she will be reborn."_

_ "But I won't ever see her again," Zaheer had growled back._

_ "Such is the way of life… maybe when you are reborn, you will meet again, but there can be no promises."_

Angered, his meditation had been disrupted and he found himself back in his bleak stony prison cell. He had read scrolls of ancient libraries in his past mentioning a dark form of magic called necromancy, but how such magic was possible, he did not know. These scrolls did not go into deep description, but surely there had to be a scroll somewhere that would help him understand this spiritual control better, but he'd have to break out of prison to find those pieces of literature, and he was never permitted any kind of reading material by his guards. Surely part of this prison's strategy was to deteriorate their prisoners' minds. Maybe he could make friends with a guard… strike up some sympathy…

"Dinner time!" echoed the voice of a guard outside of the cell. Zaheer heard the footsteps of men approaching, and the screeching of chains on gears. His chains got tighter, and Zaheer let himself descend to the ground for the usual routine. The guards would tighten his chains from a mechanism outside his cell that would make it impossible for him to move his limbs in any way that would enable lethal air bending. Completely restrained, the cell door opened, and one guard walked through as two others stood their ground by the entrance.

"Rice, as usual," the guard grinned, placing the bowl by Zaheer's feet. However, before he stood up, a packet of chopstick quietly slipped out of his sleeve. He gave Zaheer a peculiar look and then turned around to exit the cell. "Breakfast of rice will be served at 7 in the morning," he laughed as his fellow guards joined him with a smile. The gate closed, the mechanism started cranking and loosening the tension of his chains, and soon the area was quiet once more.

The prisoner went straight for the chopsticks instead of his food, curious as to why the guard had made the mistake of giving him such a simple weapon, if it was a mistake at all. Peeling the wrapper away, he pulled the sticks out and found what he was looking for. One of the sticks had "_Long live the Red Lotus"_ inscribed on it in deep black ink, written by a shaky hand.

* * *

><p>"That's what you gotta do," sighed Bolin with confidence, leaning back in his chair as he held up his bowl of noodles, while Korra contemplated his answer. He took a long sip of the broth from his bowl, relishing in every second of the warm liquid soothing his throat. Every Wednesday, he and Korra would have lunch at the noodle restaurant they had their first outing at, years ago. Wednesday was special to the Earth bender. Wednesday was Bolin-day.<p>

"You know, you may be right," the Avatar responded.

"Yup," continued the earth bender, "Sometimes the answer is simple. You miss your intimacy- then go get it back. Do the things that used to make you guys feel those _feelings_."

"I mean, it's just a little difficult, though," Korra kept receding into doubt. "We can't have usual 'nights of passion'- Asami is usually uncomfortable with having sex now simply because she's so close to her due date, and I can't really take her on adventures anymore. Pregnancy makes a person sensitive- her back aches; she gets crazy heat flashes- I don't need her passing out."

"Wow," Bolin groaned judgmentally, "You complain so much from someone who _wanted_ her wife to get pregnant." Korra immediately sat up in her chair ready to defend herself. "I don't have to be a father to know that pregnancy changes all relationships," he continued, "But because things change, that doesn't mean that it's a bad change. This is one of the greatest changes for any couple. You and Asami are starting a family! And you can't even procreate on your own! I bet there are plenty of wives and wives, and husbands and husbands, out there who would kill to have what you and Asami were able to do. They wouldn't let backaches get in their way! So go in there and bring the romance home! Asami is working from home anyway because not even mandated maternity leave could keep her away from her company; Future Industries was her first child, if you think about it. So, buy her a bunch of flowers, organize her favorite dinner and just… you know, love her."

Baffled, Korra felt the power of Bolin's words and the realizations of her own behavior. The earth bender was right. Korra loved Asami, deeply, and would sacrifice anything for her, yet here she was blaming their flickering intimacy on their unborn child.

"You're right, Bolin. I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Don't beat yourself up," Bolin offered, reaching over to pat the Avatar on the back.

"I'll do something real special for Asami tonight," Korra said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Back in the prison, Zaheer had spent hours staring at the engraved chopstick, and each time he read it, his heart swelled with excitement. This meant that the remaining lower members of the Red Lotus were up to something. Something big if they bothered to make contact and renew his faith in the faction. But now that he was expecting something, time really passed like a snail. However, as if summoned by thought, the same guard from earlier that day had slowly approached the gate of Zaheer's cell.<p>

"All the guards are asleep. I drugged their tea," he said in a whisper that traveled throughout the large desolate cell. "You will not be leaving tonight though."

"What is your name, young man?" Zaheer asked calmly.

"Tao," replied the guard, "I grew up in Ba Sing Se, the lower ring. When you liberated the Earth Kingdom my life had changed for the better, thanks to you and all the Red Lotus. I saw no better way to show my gratitude and to give myself a chosen path in life than to join your cause."

"Tao," Zaheer said, "I would be a fool to think that you are contacting me just to tell me your personal story…"

"We are going to free you," Tao said, "But not yet. I'm pretty sure you're not aware, but the Avatar has procreated with her spouse, Asami Sato, through Raava. The child has not been born yet, but is still in the non-bender's womb. It is unclear as to what this child can become, but since Raava is involved, many of us suspect the child could become a second Avatar…"

"I am aware…" Zaheer nodded, "I was notified through meditation in the Spirit World, not even the spirits know what to anticipate with this birth."

"We plan to capture this child," Tao said, getting straight to the chase. "Just as the Red Lotus tried to capture the first Avatar, we will plan to take this alleged second one. Perhaps… raise this one…" Zaheer stayed silent, his face remaining reserved, not displaying approval or disagreement with the young Lotus's plan. "There are more of us now, especially from the Earth Kingdom, a couple fire benders and some water benders. We're working on recruiting air benders, but they are difficult to infiltrate. As we speak, we have members throughout Republic City looking for the opportune moment to strike. It will be harder to take the child once it is born, so we are working on capturing the mother. Once she is captured, then I'll come for you. If I take you now, the Avatar will be on high alert of your escape, and security will be even more difficult. We need to do everything we can to make the Avatar forget our existence, for the time being. We need the element of surprise."

Zaheer narrowed his eyes as his mind processed the plan, "Good work…"

**I know this chapter is short, but I promise that the next chapters will be better. These scenes were necessary to inform you on the plot before getting straight to the action, you know? A necessary info chapter. As always, I live off of reviews! **


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Anomaly

Rating: M (in total)

Summary: With the help of spiritual forces, Korra and Asami are able to conceive their first child, but during the pregnancy, Asami is captured by new members of the Red Lotus. This causes the remaining members of Team Avatar to assemble again to save Asami, and the world's first spiritually conceived child, who obviously isn't just any ordinary child…

Author's Note: This story is set three years after our glorious canon Korrasami ending, and just so you know, a lot of characters will be present, including some original ones.

**Chapter 3**

Korra had spent hours coordinating her impromptu date for her wife. Asami had spent all day reviewing paperwork, napping, signing contracts, napping, holding interviews and scheduling meetings… and napping… Asami's third trimester was full of exhaustion. However, her pattern of work and rest had made it fairly easy for Korra to organize her idea of a romantic night at home without Asami finding out. Korra had booked a chef from Kwong's, Asami's favorite high-end restaurant, to make small portions of Asami's favorite meals and desserts- except for sweetened rice cakes, unfortunately Asami's favorite snack had made her nauseous during her pregnancy, much to the soon-to-be-mother's dismay. The Avatar had housekeeping organize a small table by the small fire-pit in the Sato Estate's luscious backyard, string tiny multi-colored lanterns above them, and commanded that the small phonograph be ready to play records of Mrs. Sato's most beloved erhu-dominated music. She could've hired live musicians, but Korra figured the more intimate, the better. Their romance bloomed better when the two of them were just left alone. They would snuggle up under the stars tonight, wrapped up in one of Korra's large Southern Water Tribe pelts next to a fire, eating well and just relaxing in each other's arms. Sounded simple to the Avatar, and Korra had to constantly battle the voice in the back of her head telling her that the preparations weren't good enough. But tonight wasn't about overwhelming Asami, it was about getting her to relax and to have the two of them appreciate the intimacy Korra felt was diminishing.

"Oh! Wait!" Korra shouted after a server, "Take this." The Avatar handed over a bottle of sake to the worker who responded. "Can't have alcohol if she's pregnant, you should know that! Make a tea- safe tea. Ginger tea! … for my wife's nausea." The worker went pale at his mistake and took the bottle and disappeared from sight, most likely returning the bottle to the wine cellar beneath the large mansion.

Hopefully Asami would be pleased…

"You must consider honoring your maternity leave, Madame," said Asami's midwife, as she helped her mistress dress in some casual robes, "I understand you do not want to part from your company, but business can be stressful to the baby."

"I know," Asami replied. "It's just that… I really do not want to trust anyone else running it."

"That's why you have your Board, Mrs. Sato," the midwife replied gently, "You hand-picked them all because out of all your workers, you saw them best to help you secure Future Industries' goals."

Asami looked down at the young girl quizzically. For just a midwife, this healer from the Southern Water Tribe Korra had hired herself, seemed an awful lot concerned about everything in the heiress' life. As if reading her mind, the girl continued. "As your midwife, it is my job to learn about you, Madame, and to recognize all your sources of stress, especially those that can end up harming the baby. And with this knowledge, I must soothe your stress and possibly remove you from that environment. I only do this out of concern."

"Of course," Asami nodded, "I know. You're just doing your job. It's just that… I've never had anyone care about me other than my friends and family. It's just a little weird feeling that employees care too."

The young midwife laughed as she finished helping Asami dress. "Bosses being afraid of their workers? It should be the other way around, Mrs. Sato."

"I'm not scared of them!" Asami answered in defense, "I've just never bonded with one before."

"Well, let's go meet up with Madame Korra, shall we?" The water tribe girl smiled as she cut the conversation short. "She is waiting for you outside."

Outside, Korra was waiting standing by the table, holding her hands together in anxiety, but when she saw her wife passing through the doors, with her midwife escorting her, Korra's heart skyrocketed to the heavens and back. To the Avatar, Asami was the most beautiful person in the whole world, but every time she had seen Asami place a hand over her swollen belly as she walked towards her, there was no greater beauty in the world than her lover coming to her while carrying her child.

"Thank you, Sedna," Korra had said addressing the midwife, as she briskly met up with them, "I'll take her from here. Please relax inside; there is plenty of food for all the workers in the dining room." The younger water-bending girl nodded and departed from the two, heading back inside. With one of Korra's massive trademark grins, the Avatar linked arms with her wife and led her to the table.

"You're so adorable," Asami laughed at Korra's smile, as the latter held out her chair for her. They had a perfect view of the spirit portal in the distant night sky. "This is beautiful, Korra," Asami praised, looking at all the perfect dim and colorful lights above them.

"Thank you," Korra said, subconsciously puffing her chest with pride, "I'm so glad you like it."

"Sit next to me," came Asami's gentle voice as she tugged the other chair as close as possible to her.

The Avatar obeyed her lover, quickly seating herself as close as possible. "Are you chilly? I have a pelt if you need it."

"No," Asami said, still gentle in her tone, "I have you to keep me warm." The Avatar melted at these words, and wrapped her arms around her wife, transferring whatever body warmth she could. Asami leaned her head on Korra's shoulders and stared off in the distance in the direction of the spirit portal. "You know," she said almost in a whisper, "When you went off to battle for Harmonic Convergence, I felt so useless to you…"

Korra snapped her head to look down at Asami, shocked by this revelation, "Why?"

Her wife smiled as she reminisced, "Mako and Bolin could serve you just fine with their bending, and I wished I could've gone with you, but I started to doubt my usefulness to Team Avatar a lot that year. I tried to hide it, and I guess I did pretty well if you never noticed. Anything I could have offered to you in service had been sabotaged. I could not stand a chance in battle with you against spirits, so I tried to give your father and his army my weapons. I thought 'this is a great way to aid my Avatar'. That the greatest contribution I could give you would be my technology, in place of my lack of bending. And then when you chose Mako and Bolin to fight with you, I knew it wasn't personal, but I knew it had everything to do with the fact that I had no spiritual connections, like most benders do, and could not stand a chance while fighting off dark spirits. But when you sent me off to take Jinora to Katara, I knew my task was still an important one, but right before I commanded the bison to take off, I couldn't help but cry out in my mind 'why can't I fight besides you?' Why do you think, during that Red Lotus mess, that I was taking up every opportunity I had to prove myself to you? I wanted to fight beside you, and protect you while you meditated. I never wanted to leave your side. I wanted you to see that I was more valuable than you thought I was."

"But I never devalued you, Asami!" cried the baffled Avatar, "I just… you said it yourself, I couldn't take you to the spirit world for Harmonic Convergence, it would be too dangerous for you. But just because I didn't choose you to help me fight off spirits doesn't mean that I thought you weren't a valuable member to Team Avatar."

"I know," Asami softly chuckled, linking a hand with Korra's. "I know now; now that' I'm older. I was jealous, Korra. I was falling for you already, but didn't know that that's what my heart was feeling. I just knew that I wanted to fight besides you… that somehow, protecting you was a way my heart wanted to prove my worthiness. And then when the Earth Queen's forces captured us! Spirits, I felt so defeated and useless in that chamber while you were still in the spirit world. I had failed you and I once again fell into the thought that I was not worthy of you, or to be a part of your loyal team, and that when you woke up, you would somehow tell me that I wasn't good enough to be entrusted to protect you…"

Korra shook her head in sorrow, the music from the phonograph adding to her emotion, "I obviously remember that day, but I didn't think that of you one bit. When I had returned to my body after being tricked by Zaheer in the spirit world, the first thing I saw was the look on your face. You seemed so defeated. I had never seen you that way before."

"I was ashamed," Asami said, "I was killing myself over and over in my head with how I had failed you."

Korra leaned over to place a warm kiss on Asami's forehead before whispering, "You never failed me…"

Without saying another word, Asami reached out to uncover a platter on the table before them, and as she did so, revealed a plate of steamed dumplings. The aroma travelled quickly and excited the appetite of them both… well, the three of them rather. No doubt the baby was hungry too. Korra watched Asami eat dumpling after dumpling with a cherished light in her eye. Asami's appetite had naturally increased during her pregnancy, and Korra was inexplicably pleased by it. Perhaps it was an instinctual gratification, knowing that you are keeping your partner and unborn child strong, protected, and looked after.

"Eat," gently commanded Asami, as she covered her mouth to chew and speak. Korra tightened her grip around her wife lovingly before pulling her arms away to uncover another dish. This time revealing a mildly spicy beef stir-fry and sticky rice. "Ohhhh, Korra, you did well," groaned Asami at the sight of the dish.

"I know what to pick," the Avatar said proudly. "You probably wouldn't be able to eat if I cooked."

"Your cooking's not that bad," Asami offered, picking up a couple of the beef strips with some chopsticks. Throughout the years of them traveling on Avatar business, Korra had often hunted and brought back game or fruits, and the food would actually come out quite delectable. The Avatar's cooking may not have been five-star cuisine, but it was always filling; cooked and smoked over a fire to a degree that made one feel like they were on just a normal camping trip. In fact, Asami often had cravings for the Avatar's hunting, and Korra would gladly oblige, ascending to the mountains bordering Republic City to hunt. Those moments almost made Korra feel like she was back in the Southern Water Tribe, and that the two of them lived what would have been a normal life according to her culture. Nothing made her feel more close to home than reconnecting with nature to provide for the family she was building, instead of just going to the store to simply buy a cut of meat from a butcher.

"Should I have hunted instead?" the Avatar asked with a smile, as she started to eat as well.

"Mmm," replied Asami, reaching for more food, "It would have been nice to have both Kwong's and your cooking." Korra playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, Asami placed her chopsticks down and froze.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked, trying not to panic, as she had often overreacted in the past to Asami's movements.

"Mhm," the latter replied, placing a hand on her belly. "Baby's kicking, that's all. Probably doesn't like the stir-fry."

"Here," Korra said, reaching over for the teapot, "Have some tea, maybe that will bring comfort." She began to poor the warm ginger tea into a small cup and passed it over to her lover with a saucer. Asami took it gratefully and began to take a few small sips, but then set the drink down.

"I want you to feel this," Asami said in a soft voice. She grabbed the Avatar's hand and gently placed it on the area where the baby was making the most movement. Korra's eyes went wide when she felt the movement against her hand.

"Spirits," the Avatar chuckled bewilderedly, "This always freaks me out but makes me happy at the same time." The two women laughed.

"I love you, Korra," Asami said when the moment passed, "and I couldn't be happier than to start a family with anyone else but you."

"I love you too," Korra smiled, leaning over to kiss her wife softly on the lips. As they pulled away afterwards, the Avatar gazed dotingly on Asami as the engineer didn't have the strength to fight off a yawn. "Ready for bed?"

Asami blushed and nodded, "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have fed me so well," she said with a small laugh.

"It's okay," Korra said. "Do you want me to have the workers save any of this in the ice boxes?"

"I don't mind," the inventor said, placing a hand on her lower back as she slowly got up from her chair. "Do whatever you want, sweetie."

"You should-" Korra was going to ask her to wait for her to return, but since her wife was already determined to make her way to bed, she knew she couldn't stop her. "Let me get Sedna… let her escort you."

Asami exhaled deeply as she stood resting an arm against the table.

Korra briskly walked back into the mansion and made her way down a few quick corridors to the main dining rooms where she knew all the workers would be. She found the entire housekeeping crew chatting loudly, boasting stories with mouths full of food, gulping from bottles of sake, and hoarsely singing folk songs in unison.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Korra shouting, making sure her volume was meant to grab attention rather than intimidate. The dining hall went quiet and they all looked at their master, waiting. Sedna was watching too. "Asami and I are done for the night; your mistress wishes an early rest. You can continue feasting if you wish, but I would appreciate it if you would help me perseve the food from our table into ice boxes right now. And Sedna," she said turning to the midwife, "May you please come with me, I would like you to escort Asami to our bedroom while I help clean up."

The young water-bender nodded quietly and got up from her seat to follow her employer. The two of them left the dining hall together as only half of the other workers went into the kitchen storage room to grab boxes for the leftovers. Sedna had her hands grasped to a small pelt bag draped across her shoulder.

"I've never seen that satchel before, Sedna," Korra said, trying to start friendly small talk. "It looks like it's from the tribe…"

"It is…" the young girl answered, "I decided to start carrying medicine and herbs everywhere I go. Just in case Mrs. Sato ever needs anything…"

"Thank you for looking out for her when I can't," Korra started, genuinely grateful. "And while I know that we have some pretty prestigious doctors here in Republic City, I feel like I have to make preparations for my child's delivery secret. Like if I were to go to a well-known doctor, someone who knows someone would tell someone else and then they could be paid off to harm Asami or my child, you know? I felt like I could trust someone from home, you know? We are so disengaged from many of the threats that are harbored in this city. Who would be safe than my own people?"

There was no response.

"Sedna?" Korra turned around to see the young girl standing still paces behind her. "Are you o-"

Within the blink of an eye, the girl had pulled out a small blowpipe and used it to fire a small dark into the Avatar's left shoulder. Korra groaned at the small ounce of pain, but her mind raced as her body started to tingle with numbness. She knew all too well what this was. She didn't need any more evidence and she didn't have any more time.

"Help!" she groaned as she sent a blast of fire towards the water-bender, who was all too agile and avoided the assault effortlessly. The Avatar could feel the toxin spreading, but tried willing her body to resist it. She sent another volley of fire at the girl, this time successfully singeing the lower left half of the traitor's tunic. But there would be no other successful hits after that. Korra's vision was gone, her limbs became lead, and she was incapacitated on the floor. Her last thoughts of consciousness were of Asami, of her child, and how she, the Avatar- destined to be the strongest person on the planet, had been defeated yet again by something as simple as poison…

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! Did Sedna capture Asami too? How did she do it? Will Korra wake up in time? Tune in next time lol. Remember, reviews are food lol feed me. And thank you everyone who has been following this story so far and for reassuring me about my most recent concern (about similar stories). You're the best! **

**And for those of you who don't know what an erhu is, it is the instrument we hear ALL OVER the LOK soundtrack. And if it is not the instrument… well then it is an instrument that sounds damn close! Lol**

**This: watch?v=dhic2cE57iM**


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Anomaly

Rating: M (in total)

Summary: With the help of spiritual forces, Korra and Asami are able to conceive their first child, but during the pregnancy, Asami is captured by new members of the Red Lotus. This causes the remaining members of Team Avatar to assemble again to save Asami, and the world's first spiritually conceived child, who obviously isn't just any ordinary child…

Author's Note: This story is set three years after our glorious canon Korrasami ending, and just so you know, a lot of characters will be present, including some original ones.

**Chapter 4**

Zaheer had frequently visited P'Li's phantom-self in the Spirit World, trying to break her from the catatonic spell she was under, by talking of their past adventures, bringing up lovers' mementos and first memories. Each time he saw her, she moved closer and closer down the line of souls, and the desperate man soon began to painfully accept the fact that there was nothing he could do to ever secure her place in his life again, and he wasn't sure if he wanted his last memories of her to be her drugged spirit. But there were no positive last memories of her. All he had was that last kiss before imprisoning the Avatar, all the memories after that… he did not want to revisit. Soon, he would never see his love again, and deep in the bottom of his heart, he blamed the Avatar. The Avatar, in general, was aware of their reincarnation cycle- gift he wished he possessed. While the Avatar was made aware of their past lives, decisions, and lovers, everyone who was "normal" lucked out. Many men fear there being nothing after death, others believed in being born again, but feared losing everything they loved. But the universe did not run off of necromancy, and no one was every born the same. Zaheer feared the latter. He did not fear death, but feared never being Zaheer again, and never being able to remember the love of his life and all his cherished memories. He pledged to himself that whenever he was finally broken out of this prison, his first line of business would be to visit one of the ancient libraries around the world to learn more about immortality and necromancy… the man mind and soul was crumbling in his prison, and only held a spreading darkness in his heart, thirsty for love and revenge.

"What are you-" a shaking voice echoed in the empty prison, and Zaheer opened his eyes from his mediation. It wasn't meal time, or time for the guards to take his chamber pot… why would they be so close to his cell? He perked his ears to catch more unscheduled sounds and heard the sound of a voice gaging, drops of liquid hitting the dirt floor, followed by the sound of something heavy collapsing. Within seconds, the cell had opened and in dashed Tao, the young Red Lotus double agent. His right hand was covered in fresh blood, and carried a ring of keys.

"It's time to go," said the young man, selecting a key on the ring and unlocking all of Zaheer's shackles. The air-bender's limbs felt foreign to him without the weight of his chains. "The abduction is successful, but our agents are still trying to safely relocate our target."

"How was this achieved?" Zaheer asked, rubbing his wrists.

"We had planned this for quite some time. Everyone knew that the Avatar and her spouse were trying to procreate, and just in case they were successful, we had planted a young water bending healer in the Avatar's life. It is no surprise that the Avatar values her current culture of the Water Tribes, so picking a water tribe healer as her partner's midwife was something we saw coming. We trained her ruthlessly, then had her pretend to be a novice and be a student to the water-bending master Katara. With her skills, she obviously impressed the older woman, and fell for our plan and recommended our Sedna to watch over the Asami Sato during her pregnancy. Sedna has successfully sedated the Avatar, captured Asami, and has met up with other members who will help extract her to our rendezvous point." Tao excessively explained, as he beckoned Zaheer to quietly follow him out the cell.

"What of the other guards?" the prisoner asked, as they passed by a sentry who was dying on the floor. He was slumped against the wall, his neck heavy over his chest, as blood flowed out of an open wound on his neck and drenched his tunic.

"I sedated them with tea as last time."

"And the reason why this unlucky man had his throat slit instead of being drugged?"

Tao couldn't fight the proud smirk that grew on his face, "There was no other way. Besides, it will send a signal. The Red Lotus needs to be taken seriously by the world. They need to know of our return."

"The chances of our mission succeeding are best done in discretion," Zaheer said calmly, but shook his head in disappointment. "It is better for the Avatar to not know who took her wife and child. We should not supply any leads. Hopefully you didn't use methods to carry out the abduction that would make it obvious to the Avatar."

"When you killed the Earth Queen, that was for a message-" Tao started, but Zaheer interrupted.

"You have your target, there is no need for additional signals. The goal is the child growing in Asami Sato's womb, not the Avatar."

Tao snarled in response as they continued to make their way through the prison. Soon they crossed the guard barracks, where Zaheer saw out of the corner of his eyes the drugged guards. No one should know of his escape. If he left them to sleep, soon a search party would be out for him and Tao. Not caring about Tao's message, the air-bender quickly removed the air from all their lungs, as Tao watched in disbelief.

"Just make it quick!" Tao grumbled, and intervened, metal bending the beams off the guards' bunks, and dropping them down on the suffocating bodies, piercing the men through their armor. "There, now they're all dead, you happy?"

Zaheer kept himself composed, feeling the anger build up inside him at this arrogant man. "Let's go…" He hopped the rest of the remaining members of the Red Lotus weren't like this…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Republic City, Avatar Korra was woken up by a familiar voice.<p>

"Korra! Korra! Are you okay!"

The Avatar weakly opened her blue eyes to see an amber-eyed man staring down at her. "She's coming to!" he said, addressing other people in the room, who soon crowded around them. What was going on?

"Mako?" Korra asked groggily.

The man nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry, Korra, we'll find her."

"Move out of the way!" commanded an authorative voice, and soon Lin Beifong pushed all the other people out of the way so she could look over too. Standing over the kneeling Mako who tried to help Korra to her feet, the Chief of Police began her job. "Korra, what do you remember happening before you passed out?"

And then it came back to her.

"Asami!" Korra screamed, having trouble scrambling to her feet, "Oh, Spirits, please…" she begged as she tried to stumble down the hall to find the backyard entrance. "Someone…"

"Korra," she felt Mako reach for her to pull her back, but the Avatar simply used him to stabilize herself.

"Mako, someone has to check on Asami…" Korra's voice cracked as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "The baby…"

"Korra," he said again, just as gently, "Korra, they're… they're not there. They're nowhere on the property." The Avatar's knees buckled and her grasp on her friend's shirt tightened.

"No…" she whispered, shutting her eyes tight as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"We're looking for them, Korra. BOLOs were put out immediately and issued a city-wide lockdown. The whole city is on the look-out," Mako reassured, in his typical police-protocol ways. "We have many witnesses amongst your housekeeping staff, but we need your account of the attack."

"I… I," Korra tried to form words, but her heart was overwhelmed. She had failed her new family and now, they were facing who knows what kind of dangers; and no one could want to abduct Asami and their child without having malicious motives in mind.

"You can do it, Korra," Lin said, keeping composed. Someone had to stay collected and clear-headed.

"Sedna must have taken her," Korra whispered, finally finding her voice. "The midwife I hired. She attacked me as we were returning to Asami." Her mind replayed the assault in a split second, and the Avatar grimaced at the memory. "She poisoned me… the same way Zaheer and his group did."

Mako exchanged a look with Lin, whose face fell as they shared the same thought.

"No one has to tell me who did it…" Korra said. "It was the Red Lotus. The Red Lotus kidnapped my wife and child."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Mako said, "We'll definitely start an investigation and ask Zaheer some questions. He may not know about this particular event, but he could possibly give in to telling us all he can about the Red Lotus. There is still a chance that this could be the work of a completely different faction."

"When he was first imprisoned, he and his entire inner circle never said a word. Do you really think he'll speak now?" Lin asked.

"He revealed a lot to me once when I encountered him in the Spirit World, and while the information he gave me was valid, it was only done to buy his team time and distract me," Korra said, her grip on Mako getting tighter. "But he did help me reconnect with Raava and find Jinora. Perhaps he will help…"

"It's worth a shot," Mako said with a weak smile. "Right now, we've got to take you to the hospital okay? And then, Lin will fill out your official report. I'm going to help continue the search." He slowly handed Korra over to Lin.

"Don't worry, Korra," Lin said, "When we find this Sedna and her accomplishes, I'll let you rough 'em up bit, off the record."

* * *

><p>"Wake up…"<p>

Asami slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a bleak stone chamber. She felt a throb in the back of her skull. Slowly sitting up on the edge of the bed she had been placed on, she heard something clatter by her feet. She looked down and saw that she had chains wrapped around each ankle, and that the end of the chain was bolted down to the floor next to the bed.

"It's time for your vitamins," continued the voice. Asami looked up and saw Sedna standing not too far from her by a metal door, the only entrance to the room.

"Where am I?" Asami demanded, trying not to panic and maintain any source of intimidating power she had available.

"You are in a holding cell," was all Sedna had replied. She walked towards Asami and handed her a wooden cup of water and a pill. "Now take your vitamin."

"Why should I take anything from you again?!" Asami snapped. "As far as I know, you could be poisoning me."

"I wouldn't do that," said Sedna. "I never truly worked for you, yes, but my job is still to take care of you and make sure that you safely deliver your baby."

"Who do you work for then?" Asami probed, still not reaching for the cup or medicine.

"The Red Lotus," Sedna answered steadily. "You're a very smart woman, Mrs. Sato, so you should know that we have no interest in you, but in your child. You are only here until you deliver the offspring. After that, our leader will decide if and how to dispose of you."

"You care so much about me delivering this child that you knocked me out in the back of my head." Asami snapped, recalling the attack in the backyard of her home.

She saw Sedna roll her eyes at the comment. "That wasn't me," she said defensively. "The rest of the extraction team isn't as knowledgeable about pregnancy like me. Believe me, I know not to add physical stress to a pregnant woman. We're lucky that didn't seem to affect the child. The idiot who hit you is just a brute who was excited to finally execute the mission. She'll be having a word with our leader soon." She held out the cup and pill once more, and met peaceful resistance as Asami kept her hands on the side of the bed. "Well, if you care about your child, you'll take that when you're ready. I doubt you're the kind of woman to let her baby die because she's too stubborn to comply." She set the cup on the floor, since there was no end table, and put the pill on Asami's pillow. "Don't want that touching the dirty floor, do we?" Sedna smiled and started to walk to the metal door and knocked on it once. The door was opened by another member outside the cell. "I'll bring lunch in a couple hours. I expect you to eat." With that, she stepped out of the room and the door slammed shut, the sound of metal against the rock walls ringing in the pregnant woman's ears.

Asami quickly began to scan the room for anything that could be of use as a weapon, a way out, or an indicator to her location, but her captors had been thorough. She had a bed made of a steel frame, a decent mattress, and old woven blankets, a wooden chamber pot one corner, and three antique books piled in another corner. However, above her was a small barred window that showed the night sky. It was about the size one of the books in the corner, and probably only served as ventilation. Hopefully it wouldn't rain soon. That was it. Nothing else. She would go insane in this room before she delivered her child. Her heart rate started to pick up as she began to realize the helplessness of her situation and prayed that somewhere out there Korra was meditating hard to pick up her spiritual energy and find her.

**Chapter done! Sorry it takes like a week to update sometimes. I'm a busy bee- work, school, social life, etc. But don't get me wrong, I won't neglect this story, or my most recent one "Disobeying Destiny" (which you should check out, and will be updated with Chapter 2 in a couple hours). As always, comments feed me! **** Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Anomaly

Rating: M (in total)

Summary: With the help of spiritual forces, Korra and Asami are able to conceive their first child, but during the pregnancy, Asami is captured by new members of the Red Lotus. This causes the remaining members of Team Avatar to assemble again to save Asami, and the world's first spiritually conceived child, who obviously isn't just any ordinary child…

Author's Note: This story is set three years after our glorious canon Korrasami ending, and just so you know, a lot of characters will be present, including some original ones.

**Chapter 5**

Asami's mind drifted from the world as she attempted meditation. Korra had spent many hours in the past trying to teach her the art, but she often had trouble clearing her mind. It almost seemed impossible to clear one's mind of completely everything. If Asami ever accomplished clearing her mind, it would only last a second or two before her thought process returned to industrialist dreams. Her mind was always constantly inventing or improving something. But now, for the past two hours, Asami had desperately attempted again and again, hoping that her spiritual energy would somehow find its way to Korra.

"Get up!" commanded a woman. Asami peered open her eyes and saw three women walk into her cell. Among them was Sedna. "We're moving."

The woman who spoke was a young girl among Sedna's age, most likely 17, who had short black hair up in a bun, and her eyes were of a golden hue. Asami suspected her to be a fire bender.

"Where are we going?" Asami asked, as Sedna helped her stand up.

"Somewhere new," the firebender smiled, "We're gonna be constantly on the move until you have that baby. Staying in the same place for too long is a bad idea."

"I shouldn't be traveling so much," Asami said, playing the delicate-pregnancy card.

"You have a point, but that doesn't matter," the girl replied. "We'll be going by truck, so you'll be all snug in a seat. Like you're going to be in a plane or walk on foot. We're not even gonna take one of the air bison we stole."

"Yume," Sedna said in a soft warning voice.

The fire-bender girl sighed. "Apparently even our useless information is confidential for you."

"Come here," Sedna said solemnly to Asami. The pregnant woman listened and approached her midwife. Sedna reached into her bag and pulled out a blindfold, and immediately covered Asami's eyes with them.

"Can we take the books?" Asami asked politely. "Instead of keeping me blindfolded in the truck, can I at least have something to read?"

Yume shrugged. "Sure, why not. Pick 'em up, Tzu." Asami didn't have to have her vision to know this was directed to the third woman who had arrived in the room with Yume and Sedna. With the help of her midwife, Asami made her way through the compound and outside, where she felt the cool breeze of the free world caress her form. Then she heard the start of an engine and knew that it was time to go, and that the Red Lotus was going to do their best to lead her wife on a scavenger hunt across the world.

Korra sat in the middle of the Sato master bedroom meditating. She had sufficiently recovered from her emotional breakdown earlier, and while she wasn't an emotional wreck, she was now a collected individual… with revenge sitting silently in her soul, hidden from her friends' notice.

She could gather small pulses of Asami's energy, and she knew that her wife had the same idea. Asami may not have been an avid meditator, but she could do enough for Korra to find her in most situations. However, the Avatar's meditative powers had been stunted, as she expected it had been because of the poison still circulating in her veins. She knew her body would eventually destroy the toxins, but right now, her body was still healing and it would be quite some time before she would be in her spiritual prime once more. She couldn't pinpoint anyone's exact location anymore, just senses of their energy- like a dog having a scent, but losing the trail.

"Raava," she whispered in her mind. "Find them. My child has you in their soul. Find them."

The spirit remained quiet for a couple of minutes before the celestial voice of Raava echoed inside her. "I cannot unless you give me full control. Like you, I can only sense them. Let me control your body and I will lead us in the right direction."

"Korra!" exclaimed a male voice.

Korra woke from her mediation to see Mako standing in the doorway. His face wore nothing but bad news. She stood up and approached him.

"Zaheer's gone, isn't he?" she asked.

Mako nodded. "He escaped. He must have received help from a rouge guard. It is the only explanation. We received word from the investigative team that we dispatched to his prison that all the guards had been murdered. All but one. According to the registered payroll, a man named Tao is the only guard who wasn't found killed with the others. There's a possibility that the guard was taken hostage, sure, but that is a very slim chance. We are working with Wu to acquire a record of him, as Tao's employee account says he's an Earth Kingdom native."

Korra nodded, reminiscing on how Wu had abdicated his throne-right, but was elected as the Earth Nation's Census Clerk, and had access to all the citizen records.

"It's okay," Korra said. "I'll find them." Her voice was deep and powerful, filling the fire=bender with suspicion.

"You're not going alone, Korra. You're not gonna enter the Avatar State and travel straight to them," Mako placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, ushering he rout of the room and down a flight of stairs to the main lobby of the estate. That level of the home was bustling with officials and familiar faces. Bolin, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Opal, Suyin and Lin were all crowded around each other discussing something adamantly. Even Kai, Varrick, and Bataar Jr. were present.

"What are they all doing here?" Korra asked, more hostile than she intended.

"Korra," Tenzin spoke, when the crew recognized her presence. "The last time you faces the Red Lotus alone you almost died. This time, whether you like it or not, we're entering battle with you. Side by side. We will get them back, but we have to do this together."

Korra sighed, knowing that her mentor was right. No matter how empowered a personal vendetta makes you feel, anger does not make you strong or guarantee you victory. It makes you vulnerable to being unprepared and overwhelmed. "Then let's leave as soon as possible," Korra said. "We head east. That's where I feel her presence the most."

The drive had been long and bumpy, but the wobbling of the truck and the humming of the engine had actually lulled Asami into a delectable desire to close her eyes and sleep. But she fought the urge and kept her eyes focused on the book in her hands. She needed to gather as many clues as possible as to where she was, where they were going, and where she had left. Yume had proven to be a talkative one, and Asami had hoped that the fire-bender would unintentionally drop hints in her conversation with Sedna. Asami contemplated the chances of survival if she was able to escape from their second location. Would Korra be able to find her in time? She would be due soon, and Asami wondered what would be better for her child: giving birth on her own in the wilds if she had escaped, or letting Sedna help her deliver the child among the Red Lotus.

"Alright, we're here." Yume said as the truck came to a stop. Sedna reached in her bag and blindfolded Asami once more before the truck doors opened. She held onto her midwife's hand and the traitorous water-bending healer slowly and gently led her out of the cab of the truck. Sedna wrapped an arm around Asami's waist for secured support, leading the pregnant woman more effectively as the four of them walked towards another mountainside Red Lotus sanctuary.

Asami couldn't see her surroundings, but she knew that this place was more secured than the previous, as they made multiple stops to pass through heavily mechanically-controlled metal doors the screeched from being pulled on chains and gears when lifted, and left a deep vibration throughout the floor and into one's body as they dropped down to the ground. She heard the collected voices of others, hushed conversations as unknown people watched her blindingly pass by. This location must have been highly populated by Red Lotus members. Asami had counted at least fifty different voices.

She passed through a door once more and as it came thundering down, Asami felt Sedna's fingers against the blindfold and she could see once more. These quarters were similar to the previous room, with one exception. The walls were completely metal. She had a traditional bed in one corner, more books in another corner, and a small window against a wall that had been secured with bars.

"All the metal you see in here," Yume started, tapping the walls with her nails, "its platinum. So if your lover makes it in this compound, she'll have some trouble getting through to you." Asami ignored the comment and let Sedna lead her to the bed.

There were slow footsteps approaching the door, and all the women turned to see who their visitor was. The faces of Asami's captors went pale as they slowly backed away from her and bowed to the man standing at the door.

Asami had a feeling he looked familiar, but the man before him was an interesting sight to see. He had tan skin and long black hair tied up, his black beard groomed by a delicate hand, yet his face was covered in scars. He leaned into a cane with his right arm to support a limp, while his left arm… well, it must have been amputated years ago because there was no limb to be seen. His face twitched with the suppression of a smile as his eyes took in the faces of all the women.

"Master," greeted Sedna, breaking the silence. "We have successfully relocated our target… as you can see."

The man nodded and began to walk towards them in his staggering manner. "It's been a long time since I've seen a loyal servant of the Avatar. I bet you thought you got rid of us all…" he said in a rough voice, "I didn't think you would be the one to end up with her." He eyed Asami, looking her up and down before settling his gaze on her abdomen. "How much longer?"

"Any day now," Sedna answered, "She is due next week, but I wouldn't be surprised if we experience an early delivery, given all this recent… stress."

The man nodded and turned to walk out of the chamber. "When she delivers the baby, give it to me immediately. Leave her to bleed out. We won't need her after it is born."

"We shouldn't do that-" blurted Sedna. Everyone turned to look at her and the young girl blushed at her interjection. "If we succeed at our plan, we should at least keep her for a couple of months. Nothing will be better for the survival and growth of the child than having the milk from her mother. We should keep her…"

The man eyed Sedna suspiciously as the girl maintained composed eye contact with her master.

"_If_?" he stressed. "We _will_ succeed. I will think on it. You may have a point." He continued to walk out of the chamber. "Make sure Mrs. Sato is at home, sisters. We need her to be as comfortable as possible… for a prisoner."

"Yes, Master Ghazan," the women bowed in unison.

Asami's eyes widened at the name as her brain placed the scared face and damaged body with the face of the lava-bender she, Bolin, Tenzin, and Mako almost died by the hands of. How had he survived being in a caved in mountain?

"Ghazan?" She finally stuttered.

"Oh yes," Yume smirked, "It's a long story…"

**Author's note: yayy! I finally updated lol Thanks for sticking around and I hope you like this transitioning chapter. Just so you know… the birth will be soon, so stick around for that ;)**


End file.
